The present disclosure generally relates to social activity streams, and more particularly to post frameworks and content frameworks for providing a post and content in a social activity stream.
Social network applications allow content provided by social network application providers, third party providers (e.g., publishers, companies, brands), and posting users to be shared between users in social activity streams. A user generates a post to the social activity stream that may include such shareable content. However, the shared content may be short, summarized or static, which may render it uninteresting to a user consuming the shared content. Also, the shared content may be mixed with social metadata and social comments, making it difficult to distinguish between what is written by a user and the content that is being shared. Scaling social stream applications may be difficult and the content being shared may be missed or lost in the shuffle from the consuming user's point of view.